Proscribed
by An Impulse
Summary: Our love was forbidden, yet we fought to keep it alive. He swore he would love me forever...who knew forever would be severed by the sharp knife of a short life. They killed him; all because our love was proscribed.
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! ^-^ You can call me Moon - everyone else does, haha. Anyways, this is my background story on the Huns. I believe they weren't the ruthless killers, like we believe they were. Anyways...enough rambling. Enjoy c:_

* * *

><p><em>We<em> were described as ugly; shapeless lumps instead of heads, pin-holes instead of eyes, short in structure, yet fast in movement; our _repulsive _appearance was describe to be all needed to make our foes flee.

Not only were we putrid, we were cruel, vicious, and beast-like. We were describe with no love in our hearts, our bodies were filled with anger and hatred.

_We_ were described as monsters living in the form of people, yet acting like beast.

_Yet he thought differently._

_He_ said I was beautiful and unlike any other. He said my people were not as cold-hearted as accounted for, he said we were merely misunderstood.

He told me he loved me, and I reckon that he did. And our love would have made the world shine bright; like the sun beaming through a cloudy day.

But something happened...a horrid thing; they killed him.

They killed him because he didn't care if our love was forbidden, and he fought to prove love conquered all. But who knew fear and hatred could be so strong?

My name is Vica; meaning alive. Oh, the irony...since the only one I've ever loved died.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short...but this is only the prologue. Review? c: <em>


	2. Early Autumn

_x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Awww, thaanks! :D Haha, actually rereading it I realized I wrote describe instead of described. And a few sentences seem worded weird to me, like I feel I could of done better. :b_

_MyahLyah: Thank you so much! :D Sorry this chapter took so long. _

* * *

><p>Aware of the early autumn chill hovering over my blanket, I curled up tighter, utterly unwilling to greet the newborn day.<p>

"Vica," a sharp voice whispered as a hand shook my shoulder.

"Mh?" peeling the blanket off my face, I looked up at Edina. She was a short girl with a round face and a pig nose.

"The barters are coming, they should be here within a half day!"

"So?" I mumbled as I propped myself into a sitting position.

"Soo, today's my birthday, I'm finally eighteen, Vica! You know what that means? I can barter!"

Ignoring the sudden urge to roll my eyes, I tried to smile as she babbled on. She continued talking about how she had her heart set on getting some honey to save for the winter.

I hated how most all my friend were older than me - I was seventeen, still. Not that bartering ever interested me, just the thrill of being eighteen, how amazing it must feel to finally be free. To have the ability to leave this small mountain village. Oh, how wondrous.

"-What about you, Vica?"

I raised an eyebrow.

Edina shot me an annoyed look, "you never pay attention."

"True. But, if you learned to stop babbling and get to the point, maybe my attention span won't be so small."

Slapping my arm, she giggled at our little banter, "The only one who babbles more than me, is you!"

I laughed - maybe a little to loud, since Rozsa suddenly shushed me. I looked over to the curvaceous girl; she was stuffing her broad foot into her wool boot.

Our eyes met; her icy blue eyes glaring at me.

_Sorry for the...somewhat crappy chapter. Anyways, please review! c:_


	3. Envy

_x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Awwww THANK YOU! And yeah, haha, I can't wait to be eighteen, either. _

_sad outlooker: Thank you sooo much for the review, and thanks for the critiquing, too. I'm all for some advice. :D Yes, I am trying to make my chapters longer, but I've just been so busy lately. Sorry. And about description, I will try my best, thank you. I'll put more description in the other characters, yes, but, I just can't go off babbling about how Vica looks since this is in first person. She will have to be looking into a river or so to see her reflection, if you understand what I mean. Anyways, thank you for reviewing. c: _

* * *

><p>As I held the head of a grumpy old goat, Edina tried her best milking it.<p>

She kept babbling on about the barters, but I barley listened. I had my own worries...like, Rozsa. Whom was helping some other girls sweep around the cottage.

I frowned as I watched them laugh, what were they talking about, anyways? I bet it was about me...everyone always talked about me; I hated it. I hated myself-

"Vica!"

Quickly, my head snapped back and I hissed, "What?"

"Stop looking at her," Edina grumbled. "They're nothing special."

As true as that was, I kept thinking how much I wished to be like Rozsa and her little group - beautiful, skinny, tall, and popular. But, I bet inside they're empty. Empty and lonely. I mused on that idea for a bit, until a thought occurred to me: would I be willing to be empty and lonely inside to have such beauty on the outside? It seemed so cruel yet so magnificent. My whole life, all I wanted was to be beautiful...but was it worth it?

Before I could even come to a conclusion, Edina pushed the goat towards me as she quickly got up to her feet and dusted her clothes.

"Barters!"

I looked out in the distance, and sure enough, the barters were coming.

I stood up as well.

"Come on, Vica!"

So I followed her.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, this is so uber short. :b <em>


End file.
